Goodwill Dark Knight
by Jordan Geo Hunter
Summary: Thunder Dasher, a Pegasus hailing from Hollow Shades, is summoned by Princess Luna due to a situation that has not as of yet been cleared up to him. What will he and our 6 favorite ponies face?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Thunder Dasher is my OP (original pony XD), I even used a pony creator to make him, and have images of the moment and the character. I allow him to be used in other stories, but, of course, I must be asked first… With certain exceptions, but they're really exclusive. Plus, I also invented the Nocturne Starshoot. Just remember it. : )

Goodwill Dark Knight

**Chapter 1: From Other Plains**

Hello, my name is Thunder Dasher. I'm a Pegasus from Hollow Shades, who has come to Ponyville on a request from Princess Luna. After the Princess told me everything about this place, I was actually expecting her to send me to Cloudsdale. Seeing as I'm a Pegasus; it would only make sense… But I was sent to land. I'm fine with that, honest… But, there's just one tiny little problem…

-"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! It's him! The monster pony! RUN!"

Everypony fears me here, and I don't even know why. Is it my reptilian red eyes? Or my dark purplish blue color? Maybe my cutie mark… But, why would people fear a black rose…? Can't be that…

Anyway, the Princess summoned me, but I don't even know why… And it sure doesn't help that everypony hides from me, but I trust the Princess has her best intentions on this. I intend on waiting for further notice… Or maybe even a-

(Canterlot Castle)

-"Summoned me, Princess?"

-"Yes, Thunder Dasher."- The Princess sounds like… Like she has some sort of evil plan on her hooves or something, but then again, she WAS Nightmare Moon once… -"I'm sorry I had to send you to Ponyville on such a short notice, and then here on an even shorter one, but it's because I need you to-"

-"Ah, excuse me. If I may…"- I had to cut in before she ended. I know it's disrespectful, especially towards royalty, but I have this little doubt I need to get out of my mind.

-"Do speak."

-"Thank you, milady. I must inform you, that, ah, everypony down there… Ever since I arrived, they hide every time I take a step on their land. Is there any reason? Are my customs offensive? Is my culture, or whatever I do, that's normal back home, offensive here or something? Or maybe I did something wrong without noticing, even though I just got here a couple days ago?"

-"My sincerest apologies about that. They have seen some things that have made them… Uneasy, towards new visitors."- The Princess is being nice. I can tell. Of course, I will play it cool…

-"UNEASY?! They hide from me like I'm Coltsama Bin Laden or something!"- Ok, maybe not that cool…

-"Allow me to explain, from the beginning…"

Ok. So, apparently, they have faced the STRANGEST odds I've ever heard of. From Princess Luna becoming Nightmare Moon just like that, to this… Zebra named Zecora who was JUST LOOKING FOR INGREDIENTS (feels like I'm in her hooves right now… -_-), to her niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (or Cadance, as she called herself since some time before) being imprisoned and imitated by a changeling, the queen no less, and trying to marry the captain of the guard to lower the shields and have all changelings invade, to a freakin' chimera called Discord, who made long-legged rabbits, made ponies go grey, and drank a glass of chocolate milk, and I mean THE GLASS ITSELF, AND THEN THREW THE CHOCOLATE MILK AWAY, AND IT EXPLODED! And also these colorful, over-grown flies with big green eyes that ate everything in sight… I'm willing to believe a chimera can create chocolate rain, but flies eating entire cities? Jeez, what bone am I gonna get picked for?

Oh, hey. Looks like the Princess is finishing her story…

-"…and now, it's hard for them to trust strangers. That's why I need you to find my sister's most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

-*chuckle* "Twi-light-Sparkle?" *snort*

-"Yes. Is something wrong?"- The Princess seems confused. Gotta play it cool…

-"Ah, n-no, not at all. I shall go back and find Twilight Sp-*snort*, Sparkle. *clears throat* Thank you, my Princess. I shall now bid my leave."

And with those words spoken, I now bow to the Princess, spread my wings, and fly back as fast as I can. I just fear that, as fate may have it, all ponies see me coming, and run back home. It would only figure. Let's land now…

"…"

Jeez… Looks like a mild west movie… Or Appleloosa right before the buffalo invasion. I should ask for help… Well, more like yell for help.

-"Hello? Can anypony help me? Please? I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle! Could somepony please-"- No response at all, some even slammed their windows shut. Friendly.

-"C'MON! I'M BEING NICE! CAN'T YOU HELP A FELLOW COLT?!"

…Nothing. Great going, doofus. If they avoided you when you kept quiet, they definitely WILL help you now that you're YELLING AT THEM. Oh, well… Guess I'm on my- D'OH! *facehoof* I could have asked the Princess for directions to Twilight Sparkle's house! Just what is wrong with me today?! Well, now it's too late. Guess I'm gonna have to see what I can do by myself… Who knows, maybe I'll find her, or maybe even WHOA! *crash*

-*groan* "Sorry, I wasn't looking".

-"It's alright. These scrolls still work" *groan*

-"Here, let me help you with that."- Hey, it's the least I can do. I did crash into him, after all.

-"Thanks. Hey… You're that new Pegasus that just arrived a couple days ago!"

-"Yeah. And you're a lizard… Or something like that."

-*laughs* "I'm not a lizard. Well, technically I am. I'm a dragon. My name's Spike! Nice to meet you!"

Hmm… Better take a good look at him. Make sure I won't forget how he, or any baby dragon, looks like.

-"Alright. Nice to meet you, Spike. I'm Thunder Dasher, the best flier you'll find in Hollow Shades."- Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty big back home.

-"I know. Princess Luna told me to look for you like 5 minutes ago."- So, the Princess sent Spike to find me… Tch, she knew I wouldn't find Twilight, didn't she? *cackle* Nice move, Prin- wait, she never left. How would she-

-"Hold that hoof a second! She never left Canterlot! How could she tell you anything if she never even moved?"

-"Oh, she wrote a letter, and then Princess Celestia sent it to me. Here! You can read it if you want."

This letter… That's definitely her hornwriting. It says: "Spike, I sent a Pegasus named Thunder Dasher over to find Twilight Sparkle. According to him, he might not get help. I need you to go out and find him. Take him to Twilight. Thanks. –Princess Luna-".

-"Oh, Princess... I guess she kinda figured I would NEVER find her on my own, huh? That or she wanted to prank me…"

-"Well, Princess Luna does have a good sense of humor. She can give and take a joke or two. But I'd think she was actually worried about you. Anyway, ready to go see Twilight?"

I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Might as well get on with it.

*nod*

So now, we're off to see Twilight. Since only Spike will talk to me, I'd better ask him to tell me about this place.

-"So… Spike. Tell me about this place… About the ponies that live here… Or around here… Or visit often."

-"You got it! Let's start with…"

He's a nice and fun little guy. I'm having fun talking to him. He's telling me all about everypony. Twilight, the faithful student who's also a sarcastic librarian, and takes her job a little too seriously, and she's a unicorn. Applejack, the cowmare from Sweet Apple Acres (that's apparently a farm with the BEST apples around) who's competitive, faithful and strong. Then there's Pinkie Pie… She likes parties. And she's real quirky. And friendly. If she was that friendly, she wouldn't hide from me. There's Rarity, a classy unicorn with a sense of style that flashes, and she takes appearance very seriously… Yeah, no shock she's hiding. Then there's Fluttershy, a… well, shy, pegasus that speaks to animals, fears her own shadow, and apparently, has the scariest stare in the history of staring. Interesting. I wonder how staring contests work for her. And then there's Rainbow Dash… And according to her description, I might have found a mate, a friend or a rival. Fastest flier in Cloudsdale, with a slick attitude, able to pull off the oh-so-renown Sonic Rainboom. Interesting. Well, I can pull off the Nocturne Starshoot. We'll see which is faster when we're head to head. I can hardly wait. Also, apparently, Spike has this little crush on Rarity… He must really trust me to tell me that. Oh, hey, we're here. So, my first impression…

-"Really?"

-"What? Is there something wrong?"- Oh, dear Cadance... Really, Spike?

-"Nothing. Just… This gives the word "Treehouse" a whole new approach…"- Honestly, it really does.

-"Seems like the real jester isn't the Princess…"

-"Oh, hohohoho… Real funny, Spike. Shall we go in?"

So, we're in. And, by some weird joke the universe might have stirred up, Twilight and her friends are here, hiding, EXCEPT for Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Apparently, they know what it means to be brave… Well, as brave as a hiding pony can be, anyways. I should try and talk to them…

*whip* *zoom*

Ok, why did Applejack wrap me up with her lasso, and did Rainbow Dash really need to hang me from the ceiling…? Upside down, no less?

-"Yeah… This isn't awkward at all."- I'm sarcastic myself, what can I say?

-"Hey! Put him down!"- Spike doesn't look happy they hung his new friend from the ceiling. Good for me, this rope's feeling kinda tight.

-"Spike! What were you doing out there?! Didn't you know this creature was out there?!"- Did Twilight just insult me?

-"Excuse me?"- I'm not about to stay silent as somepony calls me creature. Of course, Twilight was not done, 'cause according to Spike, if she opens her mouth, Coltspearean-length speeches come out. I'll give them 2 more minutes…

-"We hear of an invasion by some strange pony-looking creatures- no, MONSTERS, and you're out walking with all of the Princess's scrolls, alone, with no means of defense, and the risk of being abducted or attacked, or even worse?"

-"Worse? Like… Educational Speeches?" I had to say it! Sue me.

Everypony is staring at me… So, maybe that wasn't my best joke. I should clean up my act.

–"Look, you speak "invasion" matters, but the only thing "invading" your little village is the oxygen that we all breathe! AND I'M NOT A MONSTER!" 1 more minute. They'd better put me down before that.

-"And y'all bring that thing in here? Just what were you thinking, Spike?"- Ok, creature, monster, and now Applejack calls me "thing"? Screw the minute! I'm ripping this thing up!

*tear* *tear* *RIP* YES! I'm fre- OW! Aw, great… My wings got rope burned. Sweet… Better land now… Ok, I'm down.

Oh, great, I'm being approached in a hostile manner by Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle… This just keeps getting better… Can't believe this, but I'm gonna have to defend mys- Oh! Spike? He just zoomed right between us!

-"Leave him alone! Princess Luna sent him!"- Spike's defending me. What a good buddy.

-"PRINCESS LUNA?!"- Everypony looks pretty… Shocked. Well, time to set things straight.

-"If ya hadn't been so fixated on turning me into a sausage, maybe we coulda told you that before you hung me from the ceiling like a PIÑATA!"

Hey, Pinkie Pie's getting up… And walking up to me. And staring right into my eyes. Yeah, this feels awkward.

…

WHOA! That's the biggest smile I've ever seen!

–"I LIKE THIS GUY! CAN WE KEEP HIM? I'LL THROW A WELCOMING PARTY! IT'LL HAVE PIN THE TAIL, AND TRAMPOLINES, AND CAKE, AND MUSIC, AND A WATERMELON!"

I like Pinkie Pie.

Seems like everypony trusts Pink. She gets all hyped up, and the two missing ponies come out and introduce themselves, followed by everyone else. Sure, why not?

Ah, Rainbow Dash. Just the pony I was hoping to meet.

-"Rainbow Dash, huh? The fastest in all of Cloudsdale, I hear."

-"Are you sure you're new? Cause you got that right!"

-"I challenge you to a race. Sonic Rainboom vs. Nocturne Starshoot!"- Yeah, that challenge sounds just about right.

-"Wait, YOU're the Nocturne Starshoot guy? Oh, you are SO on."

-"Ha ha! That's what I'm talking abo-". *rattle* *rattle* *shake* *shake*

The earth's shaking. That's not normal. Wonder if this has anything to do with the invas- Oh, good Celestia...!

-"Everypony! Follow me! Outside!" Please, don't let it be…

…Oh, sweet Luna…

…

…The invasion's already begun…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
